Chaos Theorem
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: Story #38 in the ShinSonic Series. Crossover with Heroes of Arcadia, among others. A Zonecop is sent on a mission to Arcadia, where he must assist in a pair of upcoming wars, including one against six Robotniks!


Chaos Theroem

Really Freakin' Long Disclaimer: Mario Mario, Link, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Pit Icarus and all related characters, places and objects are © Nintendo

Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Pokémon and all related characters are © Nintendo and The Pokémon Company

EarthBound, The Mother series, Ninten, Ness, Lucas and all related characters are © Nintendo, Hal Labratories, Ape Productions and Mr. Itoi

Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Alicia Acorn, Chris Thorndyke, Shortfuse the Cybernik, Mobius and related characters, places and objects are © Sega, DiC, Archie Comics, TMS Entertainment and Egmont Fleetway.

Ryu, Jon Talbain, Megaman, X, Pheonix Wright, Lan Hikari, and all related characters are © Capcom

Tenchi Masaki and all related characters are © Kajima Masaki

Ranma ½, Ranma Saotome, Inuyasha and all related characters are © Rumiko Takahashi

Goku Son, Shenron, The Z-Warriors, DragonBall Z and all related characters and properties are © Akira Toriyama

Sailor Moon and all related characters are © Naoko Takeuchi

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters are © Mirage Studios, 4Kids, Archie Comics, Warner Brothers, Image Comics, Saban and Fred Wolf Films.

Spider-Man, the X-Men, Captian America, the New Avengers and all related characters are © Marvel Comics

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Starfire, Beastboy, Superboy, Static, the Justice League, The Teen Titans, and all related characters are © DC Comics

Goliath, Elisa Maza and all related characters are © Disney and Bueno Vista

Transformers, Autobots and Decepticons are © Hasbro, Takara, CN Studios, Tanaka, and various other companies

SWAT Kats, Chance "T-Bone" Furlong, Jake "Razor" Clawson and the Turbo Kat are © Hannah-Barbara

CastleVania, Richter Belmont, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and all related characters are © Konami

Captain N: The Game Master, Kevin Keene, Princess Lana and Duke are © DiC

The Power Rangers and all related characters are © Disney, and formerly Saban

Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Takuya Kanbara, Agunimon, Dorumon, Marcus Damon, Digimon: Digital Monsters and all related characters are © BandaiNamco and Disney  
Princess Sarah Cornelia, Cloud Strife, Terra Branford, Sora, Moogles, Chocobos, "Noxes" (Nanaki's Race), Prince Mallow Nimbus, Geno, Culex, Bahamut and all Related Characters and objects are © SquareEnix

Mobile Suit Gundam and all related characters, objects, and series are © Bandai and Sunrise

Super Robot Wars and all exclusive related characters are © Banpresto

Mazinger, Getter Robo and all related characters are © Dynamic and Go Nagai

GaoGaiGar and all related characters are © Tanaka

Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langely Soryuu, Toji Suzuhara and all related characters are © Gainax and Bandai

Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy are © Disney

Ben Tennyson "Ben 10" and all related characters are © the group Man of Action and Cartoon Network, amongst others.

Marveller/Leopoldan is © Toei and Marvel Comics.

Anthony Bault, Arcadia, Gardenia, Hylas and all related characters are © Anthony Bault

Ashura the Hedgehog and Crystallis are © Ashura the Hedgehog

Merc, Angel and Sabian are © MercStar

Jerrod and Jim the Talking Penguin are © Jerrod the Lone Outlaw

David "Davie Kintobor" Kintobor and Chuckles the Echidna are © David Gonterman

Bookshire Draftwood and Packbell are © David Pistone aka Serinthia Draftwood

Eliza Echidna is © Dr. Sipp

Major Frank Sharpe and Lt. Sergio "T-Bone" Hernandez are © T-Bone

Disco & Jazz are © Tina Ichijouji

Bryan West is © Kaotix

Blade Wolfe, Timothy Jones, Timothy Alister, Prince Tatsumaru "Ryu" Bahamut, Prince Tatsu the Dragon, Sho Masaki, Keith Hamilton, Dramon, Alexander John Ketchum, Ryu "Qwikstrike" Akatmoto Jr., Megaman Zeta, Ben Walker, Komaru Sanjuro, Ryu the Komodo Dragon, and Carn are © Ryu the Weredragon

The concepts of Ashtwo, Mistytwo, Maxtwo, Autobot Kicker, Christopher "Cryo" Prower, Christopher the Hedgehog, Zach Hamato, Turtle Karai and Max "Demi" Wolfe are **ALSO** © Ryu the Weredragon

Uuryan the Echidna, Char the Cat, Oscar the Otter, Will the Dagger, Charlie the Fighter and Kemono Sentai AniRanger (specifically Jason Fox, Sadie Evelyn, Meng Shi, Kylie Kiel, Baker DeWilde and the Gestalt Super Robot AniSaint) are © Charlie Furlong

Taze the Spider Monkey, the Jade Blade Gundam and are © Tazkol, Master of Emeralds

Inferno the Raccoon/Vince Walton is © Rusty Raccoon

Jeff Thompson Briggs, Jeric/Fusion, Brandon Wolfe, Maxwell Wolfe, William Doujin and Dann Thorne are © Andrew Singleton

Chris Blair and Matthew Corbett are © Chris Blair

and if I forgot anyone or anything, it belongs to their owners, after all, this is getting to be probably the longest disclaimer I'll ever write.

Story 38 in the ShinSonic series. It's a crossover with Anthony Bault's Heroes of Arcadia and Ashura Hedgehog's Ani-Earth series (which are kinda' the same thing, actually). Obviously, from the huge exclaimer, I intend to add stuff from various stories of my own, and my friends' stories. To keep spoilers of my own stories at a minimum, I have removed the usual markings that tell you which story a plot device comes from unless it has already been written. These will be added in at a later date, once the stories in question are ready.

By the way, that sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering- well, either that or Mihoshi tripped and fell through it again. it all depends, really.

Chapter 1 - Mission Start

Mobara Castle, Mobius  
6:30 PM

The Royal Family of Mobara, consisting of both Sonics (ArcadiaSonic and AniSonic - also known by their real names Maurice and Nikki) and Arcadia Sonic's parents and siblings, were having a large banquet with the various Heroes of Arcadia. The entirity of both MiSTing Crews eres there, as were Princess Daisy and David Kintobor. The Z-Warriors couldn't make it (which they were actually grateful for. The sayians wouldn't have left anything for everyone else). However, little did anyone know that today would mark the start of an adventure bigger than anything they have taken on before.

Thanks to another argument thanks to Ryoko and Ayeka, nobody noticed the four strangers who stood at the door. The figures waited patiently for a while. They seemed to be two Mobian Canines and a small Mobian Hedgehog, as well as a robotic fox. The obvious leader who wore Zonecop armor, tired of waiting after about a half-an-hour, signaled the robot. The Robot then generated a loud noise that sounded much like a panic alarm. The various guests at the party then covered their ears - everyone turned to face the interlopers. Bass, of course, raised his buster.

"Alright, who the heck are you?", Bass said, still not lowering his weapon.

"I'm not here for you, Bass," the leader of the small group stated, obviously a Teenager by the sound of his voice, "And if I was going to execute you, you'd all be dead by now. We've been standing here for the past half-hour."

"That doesn't mean anything. And how do you know my name?"

"How could he not?", the robotic fox said drolly, "There's still a few wanted posters of you posted in NeoEarth." Bass glared.

"What do you want? And who are you?", Megaman restated Bass's question, with considerably more tact.

"I'll answer your second question first, Rock. My name is Blade Wolfe,"

That name made Maurice's eyeridges raise, _Blade? But wouldn't he be guarding the door?_

"He has to see the Gamemaster," the young Hedgehog stated.

Nikki thought he recognized that voice, _Chris? No... That's impossible, our Chris wouldn't come here like that... And- and isn't that Fox...Isn't that Cryo from that fanfic we watched at the Thorndyke's mansion?_

"You can't just come in here and order Anthony around! You need to learn some-", Amy started, but was cut off by Anthony.

"...I'll speak to you. Anywhere in particular?", Anthony asked.

"Outside. ALONE."

"Alright."

"But...", Amy Rose started up.

"Amy, I think Anthony knows what he's doing," Link stated.

After Anthony and Blade stepped outside, Anthony took a quick glance back at where they just left and then turned back towards Blade.

"I have to apologize for Amy, Blade", Anthony said. "She tends to be a little...overprotective of me."

"Thats something you'll have to fix," Blade said.

"Believe me, I've tried", Anthony responded.

_Yeah, right. I've read your bio Bault..._

"Now...what was it you wanted?"

"Actually, it can wait..." Blade said, placing a hand on the hilt of his family Katana. "DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Anthony had to quickly jump back to avoid the sword slash and quickly drew his own Sword of the Gamemaster. He then blocked Blades next attack and both held their swords against the others...staring at each other.

"What the HELL'S your problem?", Anthony yelled as he held his sword against Blade's.

"Just seeing how good of swordsman you are, since you apparently are good enough to defend Arcadia.", Blade commented.

Blade continued to send slash after slash against Anthony, which Anthony had parried at every chance. He was being driven back by the attacks, causing him to backpedal, but still managed to keep up with Blade.

Eventually, they reached a small building and, with a swift kick from Blade, Anthony was sent flying into it. Anthony quickly stood up...and realized he was feeling a bit weaker.

"What the...? This place has an EM field?" Anthony remarked.

"A little something I prepared, since I wanted to see how you fought WITHOUT your psionics to empower you", Blade said. "Enguardé!"

When Blade began attacking again, that was all Anthony could do. Anthony had to quickly dodge and parry whenever he could to avoid the quick attacks coming from Blade. A couple of times, Anthony actually fell sideways to avoid Blades attacks, leaving him near vulnerable.

After a while, Anthony began to get tired and was feeling the strain of keeping up a good fight. Soon, Blade managed to catch Anthony off guard and disarmed him and sent him to his knees...following it up by placing the blade of his own sword at Anthonys neck.

"I assume you yield?" Blade asked.

"Yes..." Anthony said.

Just as Blade was about to help Anthony up, Blade was knocked down by a blue blur. Anthony looked and saw Sonic about to plant a fist right in Blades face.

"WHOA! Sonic, calm down!" Anthony said. "We were just sparring!"

"Sparring? Anth...Amy said she saw this guy try and kill you!" Sonic yelled back.

"If he was...I would have been killed by now, considering how good he is," Anthony said, "Now get off of him!"

Sonic got off and Blade got back up. He then walked over to where Anthony was.

"Seems that Amy's overprotectiveness is catching," Blade joked.

"Yeah, well, you do have to admit you kinda looked like you were going to kill me," Anthony said.

"Yes, well...I did want to test you to see how well you fight to protect Arcadia," Blade said. "Though I must tell you...I'm not very impressed. You seem to rely too much on your psionics to help you. You have very little skill when it comes to swordsmanship, and need more practice."

"I know...I actually got bested by Lazer when we sparred during my trip to Station Square", Anthony said.

"Anth...you sure youre alright with this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic," Anthony said, "Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Anthony and Blade left a somewhat stupefied Sonic to ponder what just happened, and the two continued to talk.

"Like I said, you need more training before I can see you as the hero most of Arcadia thinks you are," Blade said with a sniff of indifference.

"I know and I wouldnt mind if you trained me," Anthony said.

Blade raised an eyebrow at this. "You certain you trust me that much?"

"Why not? You saw my faults during that duel, so you'd be the best one to know how to improve my fighting skills," Anthony answered.

"I'll think about it... Now, for more important business...".

"I told you Amy was probably exaggerating, bro," AniSonic stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, but she usually clobbers me if I don't do what she says anymore - or even consider it," ArcadiaSonic sighed.

"Can't you complain to Anthony about her abusing her powers or something?"

"Don't you think I tried, Nik? Anthony never listens to what others have to say. When he makes his mind up about someone or something, then he never changes what he's doing."

The robotic fox spoke up nearby, "That's not good... Blade hates that kind of person."

"So does my Blade... Now tell me... It's obvious why he's here, what are you two doing here?"

The wolf removed his helmet, revealing a face that Anthony had seen quite often, just never spoken to, a grey wolf with brilliant blue eyes, "...You're another world's version of one of Sonic's palace guards?

"Correct. However, he's more than just a guard. He's one of Sonic's oldest friends. So I suggest you quit excluding him from everything. But that's not my point. I'm here for many reasons," the wolf sighed as he began, "Okay, first things' first. Big battles are coming. I know how to make one of them easier. Protect Kintobor."

_Kintobor? He must mean Julian. David can take care of himself..._ "Okay... Thanks for that. And?"

"Second of all..", The wolf said, as he typed a few commands on the armpad of his armor, causing a holographic image to appear over it. "You need to look out for this person."

The Image was of a blood red raccoon with an evil smirk and a blazing inferno surrounding him, "This is a fugitive from my world, which is referred to as ShinMobius. His name is Inferno the Raccoon. He is wanted for endangering numerous worlds and for kidnapping one Helen Tyler from the world of NeoMobius."

"NeoMobius? There's a Mobius connected to NeoEarth?"

"No no no..." Blade said, shaking his head, and cursing himself for assuming that the Gamemaster would automatically know which world he meant, "NeoMobius is the Mobius from a fanfiction series I believe you enjoyed. The name of it is _Through the Monitor_. You know... The collaboration by Ryu the Weredragon, Tazkol the Master of Emeralds..."

"Oh, THAT Fic," Anthony interrupted before he could list everyone, "Didn't-"

"Yes." Blade interrupted, knowing the question that Anth was going to ask, "Now... I'm also supposed to wait here for a while, especially because Inferno is here, and the scanners indicate he's somewhere within Arcadia. Thanks to the portals being open, it's hard to identify down to one world exactly - they all are connected, so thus the portable tracker isn't exactly precise on the location..."

"I see no problem with that."

"Oh yes, and by the way...", Blade stated in a calm way, before decking Anthony, HARD, giving him a bloody lip.

Anth spat out a bit of blood, "What the Hell was that for?"

"Zonic told me to deck you for the 'annoying one' comment in that one MSTing." (See Anthony Bault's _Meta-MST of Sonic Adventure: Arcadian Adventure_)

"He heard that?"

"Of course! ArcadiaSonic was there, and so was Red Sonic. Therefore, he had TWO direct feeds into that theater," Blade stated, "A Zonecop is assigned every version of themself, as well as any and all clones created of any version of them." Blade noted in a tone similiar to one you'd have if you were explaining the most obvious thing in the world to someone, "Now... the EM field is gone, so use Biofeedback, wipe your lip, and let's go back in, so you can call the heroes. Then I can be specific, I'd rather not go through this multiple times."

Mobaria Palace, Meeting Room

8:00 PM

The entire heroes' council had assembled. From Earth, Anthony Bault, Alec Johnson, Jenna Larson, Lars Olsen and Bryan West; From Gardenia comes Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Mallow Nimbus and Geno; From NeoEarth, Megaman, Rush, Protoman, Bass, Treble, Disco and Jazz; From Hylas, Link, Zelda Wayfarer and Sheik; From ArcadiaMobius, Sonic Hedgehog, Sally Alicia Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles Echidna and Shortfuse the Cybernik; And from AniEarth came Spider-Man, Sailor Moon, Batman, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Agumon, Tommy Oliver, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Yugi Moto, Domon Kashuu, Sakura Kinomoto, Vegeta Briefs and Cloud Strife. Also, in the shadows was Blade, awaiting his turn to speak.

"You had BETTER have a good reason for dragging me away from my training, Accountantmaster," growled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, trust me, it's very important," Sonic noted before Anthony could counter.

"Okay... Earlier today, a messanger has came with knowledge of a threat coming soon," Anthony noted, nodding towards the wolf, who walked out of the shadows.

"I am Blade Wolfe of the reality of ShinMobius. I am also a Zonecop - so this information comes from a reliable source. In a few weeks time, I'm not exactly sure when, there will be two huge wars, one after another, with very little break time inbetween. The first is another Super Robot War. This isn't what I'm here to help you with, but I'm sure you can use this information," Blade gave a signifigant look to Spider-Man, "To prepare any extra battle machines you may have."

_He knows?_ Spider-Man wondered.

"The threat I AM here to tell you about follows it. AniEggman has found a way to breach the dimensional barriers and enter both Mobius' and AniEarth's 'Nega' variations."

"WHAT variations?", Tai asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Well Tai, as I'm sure Anthony has told you, your worlds are videogames, anime, and other things on other worlds, such as his Earth."

Various affirmatives come up from the group.

"Well, on Earth, there's a pair of Sonic games for Nintendo DS called 'Sonic Rush' and 'Sonic Rush Adventure'. In Rush, there's a threat of two universes, Sonic's and it's parallel counterparts, fusing. Sonic met up with a mysterious Cat Princess named Blaze, and they had to work together to defeat Eggman and his alternate universe counterpart, Eggman Nega, who is twice as ruthless and intellegent as the original Eggman, as Proven when Sonic ends up going to that world in Sonic Rush Adventure - when they lose at the final battle there, Nega tries to self destruct the base, with himself and Eggman inside it, just to defeat Sonic, Blaze, and Marine - a Raccoon girl."

"So you're saying...", Sakura trailed off.

"Yes. Eggman has tapped into the Negas of both worlds."

"...Couldn't I just tap into their minds and change them back good?", Anthony asked, "Like I did to Julian?" (See _Heroes of Arcadia: The Gamemaster's Legacy_)

Batman glared and pounded his hands onto the desk in front of him, "I will NOT be a part of a group that does another memory wipe!"

"Please, calm down. After I explain, it won't be an option," Blade noted, "Both Robotnik Nega and Eggman Nega were BORN the way they were, much like most of the Prime versions of Eggman."

"I don't see your point..."

Everyone except Amy looked at Anthony like he grew another head.

"If it stops him from hurting anyone, what's wrong with it?", Elaborated Anthony, with a nod of agreement from Amy.

"What's wrong? What's _**WRONG**_!", Ash Ketchum shouted, infuriated by the suggestion and decided to mention two events that included mind control on his journey to be a master, "I'll tell you what's wrong. Once, I was possessed by an artifact in Brandon's Battle Pyramid. It was the same idea. Turned me into a person completely the opposite of my personality. And Pikachu here was possessed by Groudon, thanks to Archie and Maxie's little feud."

"Pika!", Pikachu chimed in, agreeing.

"Same here," Agumon agreed, "When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he had me effected by tons of Dark Rings. I ended up attacking TK, Kari and the others."

"I have also had this happen to me," Yami Yugi noted, "When I used the Seal of Orikalkos in a battle. It cost Yugi's Soul."

"And the Shadow Queen possessed me back in Rogueport," Peach added, reminding them of the Events of the Thousand Year Door.

"And a there was a the incident where Dimento turned me into a 'Mr. L'," Luigi reminded, mentioning the universe shattering events that transpired against Count Bleck..

"And I was evil once too, remember the Green Ranger?", Tommy added, "And the time when I got amnesia as Zeo Ranger V and fought Jason again.".

"And Sephiroth messed with my mind quite often. I almost killed Aerith!", Cloud added.

"But those were all good people being forced to be evil," Anthony countered.

"How would that make us any different than the forces that had possessed each of us? Batman, why don't you give him your example," Geno noted.

"You remember Dr. Light, I'm sure."

"My creator?" Megaman asked.

"No, not Thomas, the OTHER Dr. Light. The one that was a inept enemy of the Titans for a while, before he became a serious threat."

"Ah, yeah, I remember seeing that on one of Ashura's tapes that my bro brought over," Sonic noted, "And now I remember - Ryu, Bro and Ashura's big little buddy, had told me about this. Dr. Light had raped Sue Dibney, the wife of one of the Justice Leaguers. So the League had gotten the idea to have Batman's good friend Zatanna to return Dr. Light to his state back during his battles with the titans... But Batman and others were against it."

"Right. To cover it up, they even went as far as to wipe MY mind of the incident. When those of us who voted no had found out what they had done, well, needless to say, it almost caused the entire destruction of the League."

"That was one of the events that lead up to the Infinite Crisis and Super Robot Wars, right?", Spider-Man wondered aloud.

"Right."

"Basically, Anthony, what we're trying to tell you is that it'll just begot more and more brainwashing, and possibly even destroy Arcadia from within," Blade noted.

"Y-Your right..."

"Now, there's one last thing. You'll have to Protect Kintobor."

"WHAT!", Vegeta shouted.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but that's what we'll have to do. With Julian no longer Ivo, they need another member, and then they'll be able to attack four worlds at once. They probably also have help from the OTHER Eggman Nega. In another Game, Sonic Rivals, it is revealed that Eggman's decendant _also_ goes by that name. If they create another Robotnik here, then his decendant will become a new Robotnik Nega."

"SIX Robuttniks? That'd be...Just as many as their are worlds in Arcadia, currently!", Sonic exclaimed.

"That's right. But, if we can keep them from getting their hands on Kintobor...", Blade trailed off.

"...Then they'll be limited to four armies, and thus can only attack four worlds at once, rather than all six ; or at least have split attention between multiple worlds, which would reduce their effectiveness!", Tails said, getting it.

"Exactly. We'll probably have a while to prepare, so tell all of your allies that you can. Zonic is informing some allies of mine so they can assist us when the time comes, but we can't displace them all for an entire month - they have their own things to do, after all - I'm probably going to get Hell from the Queen for having Chris here in the middle of a danger zone."

A Bit of laughter.

"Until then, I'll be bouncing between AniEarth and Mobius, trying to help out in a few more minor problems where I can, and anywhere else where I'm needed. Also, I'll ask you to be on the lookout for this man," Blade said, bringing up a larger projection of the Red Raccoon, "He has a kidnapped girl with him, and her safety is far more important than grabbing him. His name is Inferno the Raccoon, by the way. That is, that was his name after the Chaos Effect. BEFORE it, he was Vince Walton, a petty theif with the calling card of setting an area in the place he robbed ablaze with his innate small fire power."

"Chaos Effect?", Shortfuse queried, "Is that anything like the Mobius Effect that effected Chris and David?"

"It's our version of it, but it works differently. Some humans on ShinMobius have superpowers - though they're usually fairly limited," Blade explained. As he explained it showed his version of Chris as a human and his limited phasing ability. "If that person channels their powers through a Chaos Emerald, the Chaos Emerald will change them into a Mobian." It shows Chris protecting Helen from a horde of Eggman's robots and in turn, being turned into a Mobian Hedgehog.

Sailor Moon was getting teary eyed, seeing someone give up their humanity to save the one they loved, Blade noticed this and decided it was time for a break, "Umm... say, why don't we take a break for a while. Usagi looks like she's about to burst into tears, and I have a feeling some of you are getting hungry."

Various agreements were made and the meeting was temporarily adjourned.

"Blade, how'd it go?" Asked Chris.

"So far so good. Though I had to convince Anthony that mindwiping the always were evil Negas is a bad idea."

"How'd Amy take that?"

"Alright. Though I could see her glaring daggers at everyone who was speaking against it at first, until Batman's explanation came up."

"I guess she's the same in every universe, huh?", Cryo noted.

"Apparently. And that's what bothers me," Chris commented to his counterpart.

Blade was about to counter that while they're all bratty and annoying, that they're such in varying degrees, someone came up behind them.

"Umm... Chris?"

Both Chrises turned, "Yes?"

Sonic was standing there, "I thought so. You're both him... What happened? I mean- To your families. How'd they react to what happened to you?"

"Mine are all dead," Cryo said, with very little emotion. (See Chapter 13 of _Through the Monitor_ - _"Of Armadillos and Men"_)

"I-I'm sorry. Hey, shouldn't you be more broken up about that?"

"...Trust me... I've cried all I can. It's time I move on. Plus, my Ice Powers...", Cryo said, holding up a fist, causing Mist to rise off of it, "They wouldn't work properly if I let my emotions get a hold of me. Anyway, I killed the man responsible. I killed Robotnik."

"Cryo, that's not true, you-", Blade began to counter.

"No, It's true. I may have not struck the blow that shattered them, but I froze him into an ice statue. He wouldn't have gotten out of that alive. I had to do it. To protect the others. To protect Helen.. from the same fate."

"Who's..." Sonic calmed himself for a moment, "Who's taking care of you?"

"Mom and D- I mean, Amadeus and Rosemary... um... that's Tails' parents. I've been adopted into their family. Officially when I met Uncle Merlin."

Sonic placed a hand on the fox's shoulder, "That's good. I'm glad you have someone. Others who lost their loved ones in our war weren't as lucky...", he turns to the Hedgehog, "Now, about you, Chris?"

"My Parents are dead too."

"...I'm sorry... Eggman Again?"

"Yes... you see, My Uncle and Grandfather are still alive. But... Uncle Sam blames me for the whole thing - for me not using my phasing powers to protect my family - though they weren't strong enough to phase anyone but myself at the time. Grandpa... he's a bit Senile and forgetful. Not fit to raise a child, according to the courts. After a few days in Sam's care, Sonic came by to check up on me, and saved me from my uncle. The courts granted Sonic's family custody of me. They were looking for another home when I used the Chaos Emerald to save Helen. By pure luck, I managed to become a Hedgehog. So now, I'm legally the youngest Prince of Mobaria on ShinMobius."

"Chris, Cryo, I think the other kids want to talk to you."

They sigh in complete unison, "I wonder when they'll realise that we don't LIKE to play little kid games?", Pondered Cryo.

"Knowing our luck? Never," Chris responded as they walked out, "But it's better than standing around here bored."

"They're both troopers," Sonic noted. "Being able to smile after all that."

"Yeah. I blame myself for Chris though," Blade noted.

"Why?"

Blade went silent. Obviously, this was a painful memory for the wolf

"...It's a long story," The Robot Fox noted, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Jeff Thompson Briggs."

Sonic shook Jeff's Hand, "Pleased to meet you Jeff."

"Likewise."

"You think you might want to be deroboticized while you're here?", Sonic asked.

"Do I!" Jeff asked and then calmed himself, "I- um... I mean if it wouldn't be too much trouble. AFTER we resolve this, at any rate."

Sonic chuckled, "No problem at all."

Anthony peeked out of the next room, "Blade, Sonic? The Meeting's about to start up again."

"Ok. Come on, Sonic. The sooner this meeting ends, the sooner I can get out of this stupid armor."

"...You hate it?"

"...What? You think it's comfortable? Hardly any of us LIKE wearing this, it's just we have to."

Sonic laughed, "Good point."

The entire group had regathered, ready to listen to Blade on information.

"To help, heroes from the Nega Worlds will be pulled here, as well as old friends of mine, from both my world and others," Blade noted.

"Example?"

"Well, I dunno about the Nega World heroes other than their respective Blazes and Silvers. But, one of the allies that I shall be calling here will be the infamous N-Team..."

"Wait... From Captain N? I- I'm not exactly fond of them...", Sally notes.

"Don't worry, the N-Team here is much different from the one from the TV Series. The members of the Team currently are Kevin Keene, Lana, Duke, Megaman, Samus Aran, Richter Belmont, Ness, and the Twilight Princess versions of Link and Zelda."

"No Kid Icarus?"

"No Pit, yet. I'm pretty sure they'll meet him someday," Blade noted, "We'll need their skills, especially Kevin's."

_Probably once they go through Super Smash Bros. Brawl..._Anthony noted to himself mentally.

Amy protested, "Why do we need some _fake_ non-psychic gamemaster? We've got _five_gamemasters here, and we all have Psychic powers!"

Blade smirked, he knew she'd say this, "You mean the psychic powers which are notoriously unreliable, especially since all that's needed is a bit of electricity and your powers short out?"

Amy was at a loss for words to counter this.

"While it's true that Lars, Jenna, and Alec all are skilled fighters if they lose their psionics, Lars and Jenna in Swordfighting and Martial Arts, and Alec in both Swordfighting and firearms, Anthony is sorely lacking in any real skill with a sword," Blade noted, then he counted off, "In addition, his Armor from Dr. Light lacks any real offensive capabilities, the Chaos Emeralds drain him quickly, his knowledge of firearms is non-existant outside of what videogames say, and finally, he manages to blow up the MasterTech Armor most of the times he uses it."

Amy glared, "And me?"

"You don't use your hammer for much at all except clobbering people who you think are going to be perverted, or who are being perverted, and you've let your training in the Crossbow lax so much, that it is now a liability rather than your strength."

Amy was about to counter, but then realized she HADN'T been training in her crossbow much lately. Her aim could be off, and even the crossbow itself may not be in the best of condition. She sank into her seat, flustered (A quick check later on would confirm that the firing mechanism is rusted, the bowstring needed to be replaced, it's sights were incorrect and, to top it off, she's low on bolts)

Anthony changed the subject, not wanting Amy embaressed further, "What of Ness? Wouldn't he lose his psychic powers in EM Fields and Electrical Storms and the like?"

"No. I've fought alongside him. The only Psychic Powers on the worlds of EarthBound which are weak against Electricity are Shield and PSI Shield. His other skills are fully intact. Nevermind that Ness has the Combat Yo-yo and Gutsy Bat... and probably a few Bags of Dragonite too. God, I love that stuff," Blade then caught himself and coughed before continuing, "At any rate, I think you should start limiting your comparisons with D&D."

"And your other friends?"

"I'm unsure who will accept the call when time comes. So for now, that's all I'm sure of... Let's just hope we can catch Inferno before the war starts."

"Why? What can a Raccoon do?", Disco wondered aloud.

"Plenty. He has stolen dimensional travel technology. He could pull in some of the worst villians known to man, if we don't capture him."

Everyone stared wide-eyed, imagining some of their worst enemies joined forces - possibly even multiple versions of them.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
